Der Schneevater in Bruchtal
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Der Tod Scheibenwelt kommt als Schneevater nach Bruchtal. Komplett!


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta.

Der Schneevater in Bruchtal

Es war der Abend des 24. Dezembers in Bruchtal, der Abend, bevor die Gefährten zu ihrer Mission aufbrechen wollten. Elrond, Arwen, Bilbo und die Gefährten waren alle im Kaminzimmer zusammengekommen, um den letzten Abend in Bruchtal noch zu genießen. Arwen schenkte Elrond gerade eine Tasse Tee ein, als ein lautes Poltern ertönte. Dann kam eine Rußwolke aus dem Kamin und eine Stimme war zu hören.

„Verflucht! Die Leute sollten doch wissen, dass sie das Feuer im Kamin heute ausmachen sollen!"

„ALBERT, DU SOLLTEST DICH LIEBER UM DIE KEILER KÜMMERN: ICH SCHAFFE DAS AUCH ALLEINE."

„Seid ihr sicher Herr?"

„JA ALBERT. UND JETZT GEH WIEDER DEN KAMIN HINAUF. DIR IST DOCH SOWIESO SCHON SCHLECHT VON DEN GANZEN PASTETEN!"

Dann hörte man, wie jemand im Kamin hinaufkletterte. Als sich die Rußwolke verzogen hatte, waren die Anwesenden erstmal erstaunt, von dem was sie sahen. Vor ihnen stand ein etwa zwei Meter großes Skelett, mit einen roten Mantel, unter dem ein Kissen steckte, einem weißen Bart und einem großen Sack über der Schulter. Die Augen des Skeletts leuchteten beunruhigend blau.

Wenn ein Skelett grinsen konnte, dann war es das, was dieses Skelett tat, als es anfing zu sprechen.

„OH, DAS HÄTTE ICH JETZT FAST VERGESSEN. HO HO HO!"

„Da… da… das ist ein schwarzer Reiter!", stotterte Frodo und wurde ganz blass.

Gandalf musterte den Eindringling noch einmal und legte Frodo beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß zwar nicht wer das ist, aber auf keinen Fall einer der Neun."

„NEIN, WIR SIND NUR ZU ZWEIT. AUßER RATTENTOD IST DA, DANN SIND WIR ZU DRITT, ABER DER IST GERADE BEI SUSANNE. HO HO HO!" sagte das Skelett.

Die Anwesenden sahen ihn verständnislos an. Dann ergriff Elrond das Wort:

„Nun, da Ihr keiner der Neun seid, wer seid ihr dann? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch nie etwas von einem sprechenden Skelett in einem roten Mantel gehört habe."

„ICH DENKE, DAS LIEGT DARAN, DASS ICH NORMALERWEISE SCHWARZ TRAGE UND EINE SENSE BEI MIR HABE. HO HO HO!"

Die Gefährten und Arwen sahen erst Elrond und dann Gandalf fragend an, doch beide wussten keine Antwort. Von einem wandelnden Skelett mit einer Sense hatte noch keiner etwas gehört.

„Ihr scheint meinen Herrn tatsächlich nicht zu kennen", stellte eine sehr eingerußte Person fest, die gerade dabei war, sich die Kleidung abzuklopfen, „Und bevor Ihr fragt, ich bin Albert und mein Herr hier ist der Tod."

„ICH BIN DER SCHNEEVATER! HO HO HO!", verbesserte ihn Tod.

„Herr, wir sollten gehen, hier sind keine Kinder, soweit ich das feststellen kann", sagte Albert an den Tod gewand.

„ABER HIER SIND DOCH KINDER. ALLE HIER SIND JÜNGER ALS ICH UND SOMIT KINDER! HO HO HO!", widersprach Tod.

„Wie Ihr meint, Herr. Ich gehe dann wieder nach oben und kümmere mich um die Keiler. Und ihr müsst nicht nach jedem Satz Ho Ho Ho sagen." Damit verschwand Albert wieder im Kamin.

„ABER ICH BIN DOCH DER SCHNEEVATER. HO HO HO!", antwortete Tod noch.

Die anderen hatten dem Wortwechsel gespannt gelauscht, doch waren genauso schlau wie am Anfang. Sie hatten noch nie etwas von einem ‚Schneevater' gehört, und ‚Tod', davon abgesehen, dass er ein Skelett war, sah noch recht lebendig aus.

Schließlich trat Pippin neugierig hervor und fragte den Tod: „Wieso haben sie Keiler dabei? Und wieso musste Albert durch den Kamin um zu ihnen zu kommen?"

„DIE KEILER ZIEHEN DEN SCHLITTEN, MIT DEM ICH AUF DEM DACH GELANDET BIN. HO HO HO!", antwortete Tod.

„Aha… und wieso sagen sie immer ‚Ho Ho Ho'?", wollte Pippin noch wissen.

„WEIL ICH DER SCHNEEVATER BIN! HO HO HO! UND JETZT KOMM MAL HER, ICH HAB ETWAS FÜR DICH", sagte Tod und begann damit in seinem Sack herumzukramen.

„Was ist denn da drin?", fragte nun Merry, der auch neugierig geworden war.

„GESCHENKE. HO HO HO!"

„Wirklich? Aber wieso denn?"

„WEIL ICH DER SCHNEEVATER BIN UND HEUTE DER 24. DEZEMBER IST. HO HO HO!" Dann begann Tod damit, Geschenke an die Anwesenden zu verteilen.

Den Hobbits gab er jeweils eine extra große Packung von ‚Schnappers fast ausschließlich echten Ankh-Morpok Pralinen ohne Rattenschwänze', wobei er jedes Mal „HO HO HO!" sagte.

Während die Hobbits schon dabei waren ihre Pralinen zu essen, ging er zu Gimli und überreichte dem verdutzten Zwerg ein steinhartes Zwergenbrot, für das die Zwerge auf der Scheibenwelt gemordet hätten, oder auch damit. Das wäre ganz auf die Situation angekommen.

Legolas gab er eine ‚echte Burlich-&Starkimarm-Armbrust, augestattet mit doppeltem Spannbügel und semiautomatischer Ladevorrichtung'. Dieser schaute Tod fragend an.

„NOBBY NOBBS VON DER STADTWACHE SAGTE, DIES WÄRE EINE WIRKLICH GUTE ARMBRUST. HO HO HO!"

„Oh… danke, Herr Schneevater" antwortete ein verwirrter Elb.

Dann kam Tod auf Gandalf zu. Er sah ihn sich kurz an, blieb mit seinem Blick auf Gandalfs Hut hängen und holte einen Zaubererhut aus seinem Sack. Dieser war rot und blau, hatte viele kleine gelbe Sternchen aufgenäht und war über und über mit Pailletten (So schreibt man das! Aber ich musste auch erst nachschauen!) verziert. Außerdem war in großen silbernen Buchstaben das Wort Zauberer vorne auf den Hut genäht.

„JETZT KANNST DU DICH IN DER UNSICHTBAREN UNIVERSITÄT WIEDER SEHEN LASSEN. HO HO HO!"

„Unsichtbare Universität?", fragte Gandalf.

„GENAU. HO HO HO!"

Boromir und Aragorn übergab er nach einigem Kramen in seinem Sack, jeweils ein kleines Metallplättchen, auf dem ‚Wache Ankh-Morpok' eingraviert war.

Dann ging er zu Arwen und gab ihr eine Kette, an der eine kleine Sense und eine kleine Sanduhr hingen.

„Danke, das ist wirklich sehr… außergewöhnlich", sagte sie und betrachtete die Kette.

„ICH HABE SIE AUCH SELBST ENTWORFEN. HO HO HO!"

Danach ging er zu Elrond und nachdem er eine Weile in seinem Sack herumgesucht hatte, holte er ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Buch heraus. Tod drückte es Elrond mit einem „HO HO HO!" in die Hand und dieser sah sich den Titel an. ‚Die Geschichte der Scheibenwelt – Beobachtet von Tod' war in verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem Einband angebracht.

Dann wandte sich Tod wieder allen Anwesenden zu. „NOCH EIN SCHÖNES WEIHNACHTSFEST EUCH ALLEN! HO HO HO!", sagte er und ging zum Kamin. Einige Zeit später sahen die Gefährten, Elrond und Arwen einen Schlitten, der von Schweinen gezogen wurde, am Fenster vorbeifliegen. Darin saßen zwei Gestalten, von denen ihnen eine zuwinkte und „HO HO HO!" rief. Dann verschwand der Schlitten im Nachthimmel.

Der erste, der nach Tods verschwinden seine Sprache wieder fand war Aragorn.

„Kann mir einer erklären wer das war, und wieso er uns Geschenke gegeben hat, von denen ich zum Teil nicht einmal weiß, was sie zu bedeuten haben?"

Alle anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und sahen weiter in den Nachthimmel, von dem langsam einzelne Schneeflocken zu fallen begannen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten viele Bewohner Mittelerdes auf und stellten fest, dass ihnen in der Nacht jemand etwas hingelegt hatte. Gollum fand einige Fische vor seiner Höhle liegen, die Neun hatten jeder eine Sense bekommen, Saruman fand einen Hut voller goldener Kreise und dem Wort Zauberer, einige Orks fanden Knochen neben ihren Schlafstätten und Eowyn bekam ein neues Schwert. Doch niemand wusste wer dies gewesen war, noch den Grund für die, zum Teil, recht seltsamen Geschenke.

The End

Hoffe ich bekomme von euch ein Kommi.


End file.
